RanmatngpAV
by rochchen
Summary: *I know I'm not very good at titles, excuse me for that* This is the alternate universe for my other story, ranmaonehalftgp. By the name you must have already guessed who is included in this Check it out if you want. Story abandoned. -Archive/Abandoned-
1. Default Chapter

Ranma1/2: the new Gundam Pilot AV By: (no need to put my real name here do I?) rochchen  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this characters and that's that!! Now that I made that clear don't try to sue me or anything. I thought I'd leave the original storyline that I planned originally (well duh) as a side story, so I'm going to write this one as the main story instead.  
  
Alternate Universe Alert! Gundams exist in this timeline! Ryoga wants to kill Ranma..wait a minute, that's normal. Ok, this is the alternate universe of my other story; some differences will be made, though they probably won't be THAT noticeable until the future chapters.  
  
Now that I'm done with this crap that you guy probably don't read anyways, let's get started with the story. Oh yeah: " " is for speech ** is for thoughts and {} is for when they speak Chinese  
  
Prologue:  
  
It was a peaceful day in Nerima (maybe too peaceful). Then, suddenly, a scream could be heard coming from a certain little place called the Tendo household.  
  
"Ranma no baka!!!!" Yelled Akane as she pulled out her huge mallet out of nowhere.  
  
"Look Akane, I can explain, I didn't mean to do it." Said Ranma with a nervous smile on his face just before the huge mallet hit him.  
  
When he was about to hit the wall a strange humming sound appeared from nowhere. Then on the wall a strange purple-ish dot appeared and started to get bigger until it was big enough to fit a person in it. Naturally Ranma went through the portal.  
  
Akane was pissed. First he had to go and insult her and now he just gone through a strange portal and escaped his punishment.  
  
"What's wrong Akane?" Soun asked peeking into the dojo  
  
"Oh dad, I don't know what happened, one moment that baka was flying to hit the wall, and the next moment this portal appeared and he disappeared in it." Said Akane fuming.  
  
"Who Akane?" asked Soun.  
  
"Ranma" Akane said  
  
"What!!! Ranma disappeared?!!?!?" said Genma changing back to his human form with a kettle of hot water, Soun could be seen in the background with huge fountains of water coming out of his eyes saying something about the two schools can never be united.  
  
"Yes" Akane said then went back to the dojo and started to break bricks yo let out her frustration.  
  
"What's with her?" said Nabiki coming down of the stairs.  
  
"She said that Ranma disappeared into a portal," said Genma while Soun was still crying in the background.  
  
"What???!!! Well, at least you don't have to worry about all those troubles that normally happens around him," joked Nabiki.  
  
"Don't joke about those things Nabiki," said Soun outraged. Akane was taking out her frustration on some poor bricks.  
  
*Where the hell are you, baka. How dare you escape your rightful punishment!* she thought moving to using the practice dummy who had a face on it that looked suspiciously like Ranma.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
Nabiki stood in the shadows of a tree watching Akane; it's been six months since HE disappeared. Ever since then she's been like this, getting angry at anyone that dared to insult her.  
  
Akane was fighting Kuno along with Ryoga who had just showed up. Kuno tried to hit Akane but Ryoga would always stop him. Then Akane managed to hit Kuno and send him to the stratosphere. Moments later Kuno came down.  
  
Suddenly, there was a big explosion in mid-air, and a body landed on the ground. When the smoke cleared everyone gasped seeing who it was. It was Ranma, dressed in a green military suit, with a backpack slung over his shoulders (Uh, did I get that right?). Akane's face immediately angered seeing who it was. She was running to wards him when Kuno woke up and Ryoga charged towards him. Kuno made his speech. "So, you have returned. Vile Sorcerer Saotome. No matter, I SHALL SMITE THEE!!" Kuno said  
  
Ryoga shouted "Ranma, PREPARE TO DIE!!!"  
  
Then Kuno lashed out with his bokken and Ryoga attacked with his bakusai tetsu. Ranma dodged them both easily and tapped a shinhatsu point behind Kuno's neck, knocking him unconscious before delivering a punch to Ryoga's jaw sending him across the city knowing him he'd probably be back in a month or something.  
  
Akane yelled and brought out her mallet and knocked him unconscious. Or at least tried to.  
  
"Urggh. Akane would you stop that!!"  
  
"You baka! Where have you been!!"  
  
"I guess I better go home and tell them that I'm back. Would you mind taking this thing off my head, Akane?" Ranma said  
  
"Are you even listening to me?" she said.  
  
"Would it help if I said that I'm not?"  
  
"Ranma no baka!" Akane said giving him a free ride on Akane Air.  
  
"You violent tomboy!!" He screamed flying away  
  
Moments later he landed in the pond.  
  
"That violent tomboy, at least this shortened my trip home." He, now a she said getting up from the pond.  
  
"Ranma?!!!"  
  
"Mom? B-but how did you know?!"  
  
"I found out about it from your father after you disappeared."  
  
"Oh, I guess, I'll have to commit seppuku now."  
  
"Don't be silly, I destroyed the contract long ago in desperation to find you."  
  
"Oh really?!"  
  
"Yes, now come on, you're all wet."  
  
Then Genma started to dance around saying that 'the Saotome and Tendo School can still be united' and things while Soun started to act like a sprinkler and saying the same thing as Saotome. While all this occurred in the background Nodoka ,Ranma and Akane sat on the porch looking at the koi pond.  
  
"Ranma.how come you look older than when you disappeared? I didn't notice until now." Asked Akane.  
  
"Err.well I actually passed tree years on where I disappeared to"  
  
"What!?!" exclaimed Akane and Nodoka  
  
"It's quite a long story.I'll tell you after dinner"  
  
At dinner, he surprised them all when he didn't act like a human garbage disposal. They finished dinner and Ranma offered to help clean the dishes. Kasumi exempted the offer. Then he sat down and a few moments later Kasumi finished cleaning the dishes and sat down as well.  
  
" So, what happened after you disappeared six months ago Ranma?" Nabiki asked  
  
"Well first I woke up in this strange desert." He started.  
  
"I found a man falling out of a Gundam, he was unconscious. I put him in a safe place and got in the cockpit of the Gundam. There was a whole army of mobile suits. I couldn't get the controls at first but I managed to get it after a few tries. Then I took them out without killing them. But they showed no compassion so I had no choice but to destroy them. The problem was that there was too many of them I finally found the weapons buttons and wiped them out with the cannon. Then I returned to the guy I left there, I went out of the cockpit. He was already awake. Then He tried to kill me because I was in his Gundam, he didn't like persons touching it, apparently."  
  
"What?!!!" The whole Tendo household said in horror  
  
"Yeah, but I managed to convince him no to kill him. Then he offered me a place to stay and I've been helping him ever since. He had a friend who was a scientist who was experimenting on a time machine they developed. Apparently something went wrong and I was dragged to A.C 200. A.C stands for After Colony. So four years later he managed to fix the problem but there was only enough energy to send me back to six months after I disappeared. During that time I helped the guy out a lot. I turned out that he was the king of a kingdom there so I joined his army on his request. So I did a lot of things for him and when the scientist finished the time machine I was sent back to this time and landed in the schoolyard. And the rest is history."  
  
Everybody looked at him with a different expression on his or her face. Kasumi's was as calm as always, Nabiki's were deep in thought as to think about a way to win money with this information, Nodoka's face showed how proud she was for her son and shocked about some of the event he went through.  
  
"And don't even think about trying to black mail me with this Nabiki. I was trained to be a soldier and I was also taught how to get out of situations like that. In extreme cases I won't even hesitate to kill. That also includes you pops," he added with a cold expression on his face.  
  
Nabiki's face changed into a neutral one and Genma's displayed fear. The room seemed to drop a few degrees.  
  
"Wait, you said that you appeared in the year A.C. 200, right? Nabiki asked.  
  
"Yes. And your point is?"  
  
"This is the year A.C. 195"  
  
"What!!!, But the year I disappeared from was the year 2000"  
  
"Well if your turn it back to the Christian dating system it is the year 2000"  
  
"But the colonies wasn't supposed to be established until 200 years later!!" Ranma thought to himself, *some thing is wrong here, the colonies wasn't supposed to be established until the year 2200. Maybe the time traveling machine altered this time line. But according to Dr. J, nothing I do here will affect their own timeline. It will simply create an alternate timeline in which things happened differently from theirs. If this is the year A.C. 195 already, I wonder is the five Gundam pilots exist yet? *.  
  
On a faraway place, two young Gundam pilots sneezed.  
  
He had asked to talk to Akane alone. Before they left he send a glare towards Nabiki that clearly said 'don't even try to listen in to our conversation'.  
  
They sat on the roof looking at the moon. "Ranma." Akane started but Ranma interrupted her. "Akane I've always wanted to tell you something, it took me seven months to realize that.. I love you."  
  
"Ranma, I'm sorry, but I love Ryoga."  
  
"I.I understand." He said sadly  
  
Suddenly, a purple blur appeared and attached itself to Ranma.  
  
"Shampoo, get off me!"  
  
"Aiya, airen came back, Airen take shampoo to date, yes?"  
  
"Shampoo?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Good night"  
  
After saying that, he knocked her unconscious by sending a punch to her face.  
  
"Ranma! What have you done to my precious shampoo?!"  
  
"Oh great. Why does this always happen to me?"  
  
"Look Mouse, take Shampoo and come down to the living room, I want to explain some thing to you" Ranma said jumping off the roof carrying Akane and went into the living room  
  
As Mouse and Shampoo took a seat. A very old woman pogoed in on her stick.  
  
"What's going on here?!"  
  
{Ah Ku-Lon, just the person I was waiting for} said Ranma in perfect Chinese  
  
"Err. where Airen learn Chinese?"  
  
"Well, that is part of the long story I am about to tell." Ranma said switching back to Japanese. Then he proceeded to tell about what happened to him the second time that day.  
  
".And finally it comes down to this" he said pulling a scroll out of sub- space; it had the sign of the amazons on it. He gave it to Cologne who read it. Then her eyes widened.  
  
"Very well, we will be leaving tomorrow for China. Shampoo, Mouse, go pack your things"  
  
"But why great-grandmother?"  
  
"Because our laws are no longer applied to him."  
  
"BUT THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!" she cried  
  
"Ah but it is possible, you said so yourself." He said with a smirk on his face.  
  
"I NEVER SAID THAT!!!"  
  
"But you did, look it says here: 'For stopping the last tribe of amazons from making a huge mistake which would have resulted in the death of the entire tribe, I, Shampoo, matriarch of the amazons hereby declare that amazon law no longer apply to him and from now on he is considered an ally to the amazons'. See?"  
  
"But, but."  
  
"No buts Shampoo, you said it, so you can't object to it"  
  
Shampoo finally gave up and walked out in defeat.  
  
" Oh yeah, Shampoo wait, there's something else." He said pulling out a letter from sub-space and giving it to shampoo.  
  
Shampoo took the letter and read it. The letter said:  
  
"Dear Shampoo, You might not believe it but this is you, from 400 years later. If you're reading this letter then Ranma have successfully made it back into his own time line and explained everything. If you're still thinking about pursuing him then forget it. He is simply too powerful for you (us). Right now I'm as powerful as great-grandmother was at your time (and as wise as too) and still he is more powerful than I am. I suggest that you forget about him and move on, maybe you should think about Mu-tsu, he did turn out to be a dutiful husband after all. I know that it'll take some time for you to accept this, but you have to know that you don't always get what you want in life. Trust me, I learned it the hard way. I suggest that you take my advices and move on. From your self from four hundred years later, Elder Shampoo."  
  
Shampoo finished reading the letter; there were tears in her eyes. Even herself was telling her to for get Ranma.  
  
*Maybe it really is time for me to move on* she thought as she jumped from roof to roof.  
  
Back in the Tendo household, Ranma was on the roof again, gazing at the stars.  
  
"She doesn't love me." he softly murmured to himself. His tears threatened to come out, but he held them back. The sound of something hitting the edge of the roof could be heard. He turned back and was surprised that it was his mom who was climbing up the stairs.  
  
"Ranma, are you alright? You seem a little bit sad."  
  
"Oh, mom, she doesn't love me"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Akane"  
  
"My poor baby. I know it's hard for you, but there are others out there. I'm sure you'll find someone someday"  
  
"Thanks mom"  
  
"Well, now. it's time to go to sleep. We'll be going back to our house tomorrow."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I haven't told you yet, our house has just been fixed. We're going to move back tomorrow."  
  
"OK, goodnight mom."  
  
The next episode: Ranma moves back to his house. While walking on the street, he receives a message. He goes towards his destination, and meets up with someone(s) he didn't expect to meet. 


	2. chapter 2

The new gundam pilot AV chapter two: The second first meeting.  
  
Disclaimer: I said it once, I'm going to say it again. I don't own ranma1/2 nor gundam Wing, they belong to their respective owner.  
Chapter 2  
  
Dawn again, a pair of blue eyes open as the sunlight start to filter in through the window. Ranma gets up from his futon, and gets dressed. A knock is heard coming from the door and he moves to open it. On the side of the door is his old backpack which was stuffed with all his belongings. On the other side of the door was his other backpack, the one he carried when he came back from the 'future'. The door is opened to reveal his mother. She asks him if he had packed up already. He nods, they both leave for breakfast.  
  
At the dining room, they sat down in their seats and greeted everyone else. After they finished eating, Nodoka helped Kasumi with the dishes and then gathered everyone around to announce the 'big' news.  
  
"After a lot of observing Akane's attitude towards my son's disappearance six months ago, I've come to this decision. As head of the Saotome clan I declare all arranged marriages made by my husband null and void, further more, Ranma and I will be going back to the Saotome home in Juuban now that the remodeling has been done." Nodoka said.  
  
Soun and Genma immediately protested, but Nodoka simply ignored them, having seen them do this so many times. She turned to Genma and said:  
  
"You can stay here if you want, but Ranma and I are leaving. Come Ranma, we're going home"  
  
Ranma seemed to look happy and sad at the same time. He took a last glance at them before heading up to the guest room to retrieve his backpacks. He stored one of them in a subspace pocket and slung the other one on his shoulders. He also took the one bag his mother was carrying and walked out of the Tendo home. They were mostly silent on their way to the train station.  
  
After getting out of the train station, Nodoka turned to Ranma and led him trough the streets, pointing out any place of interest on the way. Finally, they reached a house with the plate 'Saotome' on it. His mother took out a set of keys, picked one, then unlocked the door. He stepped in and took a look around, the place was huge! It was about the size of the Kuno mansion, with a big yard and a koi pond. He took notice of its location, incase he were to fall into it at some times. His mother led him into the living room, then faced him.  
  
"Ranma, your room is in the end of the corridor. Just go straight down the hall and the door on the left is your room. After you set your things down we're going out to buy you some furniture since the only thing in there now is a small bed, a desk and a small closet." Nodoka said to him.  
  
"Aww.but mom, I don't need all those stuff. I've been on the road for so long that." Ranma started to protest.  
  
"No buts, now go to your room and unpack." Nodoka said firmly  
  
About fifteen minutes later Ranma came out of his room and his mother dragged him off to the shopping district. She bought him a new desk, an office chair (you know, those with wheels), a small TV, a game console with around twenty games even though he said he didn't need them. She was going to buy him a laptop but he said he already had one and took out a palm sized laptop from his subspace pocket. Then his mother got this weird idea in her head that they need clothes for his female dorm too and dragged him to a clothes store after finding some cold water.  
  
After a very embarrassing shopping trip, Ranma and his mother went home. Nodoka cooked a delicious lunch and they both ate at a slow pace. Nodoka asked him a few questions about his adventures then told him to go around the neighborhood and get more familiar with the area.  
  
He walked out of the house and decided to go downtown. For once he decided not to roof-hop and walked. He was enjoying the sights when his watch beeped, informing him of an Ex-Oz military base that was under attack not too far from his position. He Ducked into an alley and disappeared in a flash of light, only to re-appear on the outskirts of Juuban where the ex- Oz base was located. But this time, he was inside a Gundam. It had a red armor, looked slightly like Gundam Wing, and appeared not to carry any weapons. The Gundam jumped up to change into its 'bird mode', a shield appeared out of nowhere and formed its head. Ranma ignited the thrusters and flew towards the direction of the Oz military base. He was greeted with the sight of Sandrock using his heat shotels to cut through two Leos.  
  
He immediately changed the Gundam back into its other form, the shield remained and attached itself onto the Gundam's left arm. Ranma blasted forward and demolished the two Leos that were about to shoot Sandrock from afar. He stood for a moment to analyze the situation.  
  
**Hmm.so the Gundam pilots do exist in this era now. Wonder what effect it will have on the timeline* Ranma thought.  
  
Sandrock took notice of the new Gundam and sent a message to its pilot.  
  
"Quatre here, who are you and where did you get that Gundam?" Quatre inquired.  
  
"My name is Ranma Saotome and as to where I got this Gundam.., it's not important right now." Ranma replied and turned to shoot two Tauruses that have arrived, with a beam cannon that appeared out of nowhere.  
  
"You're right, let's finish this conversation later"  
  
**Damn, who would have thought that I'd get detected by the Alliance while on my way back to the Cinq kingdom after retrieving Sandrock* Quatre thought after finally finishing the battle.  
  
After a long battle, Quatre turned to Ranma and asked for him to come with him to a safer area where they could talk. Quatre turned on the trusters and flew into a secluded forest while Ranma changed his Gundam into 'bird-form' and followed behind. After they landed. Quatre came out of his Gundam while Ranma just made his dissapear and appeared a moment later on the ground.  
  
"Don't ask me how I did that, I only know how to do it, not how it works." Ranma said to Quatre. **Actually I know how the entire Gundam works, but I'm not about to tell you that.* he thought.  
  
"Ok. My name is Quatre Rebarba Winner." Quatre started.  
  
"No, don't tell me, I already know all about you." Ranma interrupted.  
  
"H-how?"  
  
"Now that." Ranma said, putting on a serious face.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Is a secret"  
  
Ranma laughed after seeing Quatre face-fault. **Man, I've always wanted to do that* He thought.  
  
Quatre got himself up from his position on the ground. **Owch, I didn't know that face-faulting hurt so much.*  
  
"Ok, enough of joking around. My name is Ranma Saotome, heir to the Saotome school of anything-goes martial arts, and guardian of the Gundam Chronos." Ranma said, suddenly putting on a serious face.  
  
"Gundam Chronos? Is that what its name is?"  
  
"Yes, well nice seeing you Quatre, but I have to go. I believe I will be seeing you all sometimes soon." Ranma said jumping up a tree, then jumped from it to another tree.  
  
"Wait!" Quatre said running after him but he had already disappeared. **That was weird, how did he jump so high? Where did his Gundam go? What is his mission? And where the hell am I going to find something to eat.huh? Never mind that* He thought after seeing Ranma disappear. He went back to his Gundam and took off.  
  
**Well that was a nice trip.* Ranma thought after appearing in an alley near where he was before the battle, only a few seconds after he disappeared. He walked out of the alley only to see a green-haired woman appear and point a key shaped staff at him. He only heard two words..  
  
"Dead Scream!"  
A/n: Hehe, how's that for a cliffhanger? I've never done these before, I think.  
  
I'm going to have two or three chapters updated every time I update because my dad banned me from the internet for whatever reason he has. I'm only allowed to go on the internet when he says I can. (It's not fair I TELL YOU!!) (then again, what is?)  
  
I have to go now. 


	3. escaped in the nick of TIME

The New Gundam Pilot AV Chapter Three: Escaped, in the nick of. TIME?!?!  
  
Disclaimer: I'm going to make this simple for you. I don't own any of these characters except for those that I may have created.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Ranma appeared in the alley only to see a green haired woman shoot a dark ball of energy at him. Just before it hit him he felt a pair of hands grab him. When he came to his senses, he turned back to see who his savior was, but instead saw himself. The other him smirked before telling him to go save himself, opened a portal, and disappeared in it. He thought for a few minutes before getting what the other him said. He opened a portal, appeared just when the ball of energy was, and took himself out of dangers way. He repeated what he saw his future self did, and opened a portal back to when he disappeared. He rested for a moment and looked around the Cyber Time Gate. The place looked like a living room that contained a set of leather sofa that faced a blank wall. He sat down on one of the sofas and picked up the remote. He pressed a button and a screen appeared out of the wall. He typed in a few commands in his laptop when he took it out of subspace pocket. The space around him blurred and suddenly he was in a hangar where his Gundam was located. He turned his attention to a mechanical apparatus that stood next to it.  
  
**Now, I have to set up the satellite that will allow me to see into the past and future. The problem is that I have to go to the exact time earth was created. Sigh, why couldn't have Dr J. made something simpler?* Ranma thought.  
  
With that, Ranma, the Gundam, and the satellite disappeared. When they returned, only the Gundam and Ranma remained. He pressed a few buttons on his watch and he appeared in a command room of sorts. He turned on the screen and began his watch over the Time Streams. Even though the Cyber Time Gate and its satellite were located outside the effects of time, the satellite had to be launched at the exact time earth was created to ensure that it functioned properly. It contained a highly developed stealth system, which allowed it to remain undetected. The place where they were located was discovered accidentally when Dr J and his team were experimenting with a new type of Gundam energy source, which was the reason Ranma was transported into the future. The place itself and the satellite weren't constructed until much later, when Ranma rescued a certain red-haired scientist from cryo-stasis on one of his missions. She drew the plans and supplied them with the material in gratitude of rescuing her. She also taught Ranma a few of her techniques.  
  
Back on Earth..  
  
Setsuna was having a huge headache. A certain pigtailed young man stopped Gundam Sandrock from being destroyed and had, effectively, set off a chain of events that made the Time Stream branch off. The young man's natural chaos didn't help much either, it made it impossible to track him using the time gates. She walked out of the pharmacy after paying for her aspirin, then walked into a secluded spot and teleported home.  
  
"Setsuna's home," Haruka noted after hearing some sounds coming from Setsuna's room. "By the sounds of it, she's having a migraine." Michiru added, serving a tray of food down at the table.  
  
Back upstairs, Setsuna lay down on the bed, someone knocked at her door. She told whoever was there to come in. The door opened, revealing a girl with dark, purple hair.  
  
"Setsuna-mama, are you all right?" asked Hotaru.  
  
"Arrgg..I'm fine Hotaru, it's just that I have this huge migraine now. Would you mind going downstairs and tell Haruka and Michiru to inform the inners that we're having a senshi meeting tomorrow?" Setsuna said.  
  
"OK, Setsuna-mama" With that, she closed the door and went downstairs.  
  
Downstairs...  
  
"Good evening Hotaru, how is Setsuna?" Michiru asked. "She's having a big migraine, she also asked you to inform the inners that we're having a senshi meeting tomorrow, Michiru-mama." Hotaru replied. "Huh? But we haven't had a single senshi meeting since after the sailor Galaxia incident. What is going on here?" Haruka said, intrigued by what Hotaru informed.  
  
Mean while...at the Cyber Time Gates (or CTG for short)  
  
Ranma yawned, he was bored. Washu did warn him that watching over the time streams were going to be boring. She also told him never to watch his own future, something about creating a paradox, and that his job was to ensure that no one messes with the time streams, or in extreme cases, altering the past to change the future was to be used as a last resort. He panned the screen to view earth as it would be a few millennia later. What he saw terrified him. The sky was torched, the surface was void of any living creature, the planet was dead. He immediately set the computer to scan for the source of this, and also to find a way to stop it from happening. The computer informed him that it was caused by the arrival of a evil which allowed the White Fang to win the war and gain control of Earth. The Evil them possessed the leader of the white fang causing him to unleash horrible beings on earth.  
  
He turned on the A.I. then activated voice command. "Computer, devise a plan to prevent this from happening." He ordered the computer. "Analyzing.. best course of action: create a defense strong enough to overcome the threat," "Computer, scan the timelines to search for potential allies." "Scanning, potential allies: 1. The Sailor Senshi, found in Juuban, present time.  
  
2. Hiko Seijuro (it is advisable to learn the Techniques of the Hitenmitsurugi style. Note, this person is crucial to the timeline, he may not be moved from his current time. )  
  
He turned off the A.I. then disappeared after turning off the lights.  
  
He reappeared in the Saotome Residence. He sat down next to his mom at the dining table.  
  
"Good evening mom," He greeted.  
  
"Good evening, son, how was your day?" She asked.  
  
"It was all right, listen, mom, can I go on a training trip for two days?"  
  
She stopped eating, her chopsticks stopping in mid-air.  
  
"Absolutely not! I just got you back, there's no way you're leaving me again!"  
  
"Ok, sorry of asking."  
  
**Oh boy, guess that's out of the plan. I'll have to go after dinner then return at the same time then.** He thought.  
  
Dinner progressed peacefully. The topic was forgotten a short time after it was discussed.  
  
A/n: I'm going to leave it at that. The rest will have to wait for the next chapter.  
  
Next time, on "The New Gundam Pilot AV": We'll see what happens to the senshi at their meeting. Also, the five Gundam pilots are introduced again. 


End file.
